vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roman Torchwick
Summary Roman Torchwick is a character in the world of RWBY and a secondary antagonist. Roman's personality is a mixture between that of a formal gentleman and a ruthless criminal. He emits charm and speaks calmly even in the middle of an armed robbery. Roman also emits hostility towards people he either hates or dislikes, as seen with Ruby, when he tried to kill her, even ordering the White Fang to shoot her. Judging by his elaborate outfit and accessories, Roman also has expensive tastes, a common stereotype of Mafia Dons and other organized crime kingpins. This is further exemplified by his reaction to the destruction of the Atlesian Paladin-290 that he was piloting, which causes him to be violently flung to the ground scattered by debris. Rather than appearing upset with what happened to his product or afraid of the situation, he simply brushes himself off commenting that the experience has compromised the cleanliness of his suit. He also often takes to mocking, taunting, and insulting his enemies, this quality persisting even when he is in very difficult situations such as when he is imprisoned and interrogated by James Ironwood. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher '''with the Atlesian Paladin '''Name: Roman Torchwick Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Should be in his 20s or 30s (Older than Emerald and Mercury) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in the art of bartitsu (English cane fighting), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Melodic Cudgel is able to fire concentrated charges of Fire Dust that explode on impact), Vehicular Mastery Able to efficiently pilot an Atlesian Paladin), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Held his own against Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna at the same time, easily knocked out Ruby with his explosives), Large Building level with the Atlesian Paladin (Easily overpowered each of the individual members of Team RWBY) Speed: Hypersonic (Simultaneously fought Blake and Sun without too much trouble) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Took attacks from Blake and Sun and was fine), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature. Took a direct hit from Blake's Gravity Dust-enhanced Blade Beam), Large Building level with the Atlesian Paladin (Was almost completely undamaged by attacks from all found members of Team RWBY, forcing them to resort to combination attacks and Yang's semblance to defeat it) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with dust projectiles Standard Equipment: Melodic Cudgel (A cane-cannon that can fire dust explosives) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Overconfident, tends to underestimate opponents, continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Melodic Cudgel:' Roman's signature weapon. It initially appears to be a normal cane; however, when used for combat, the base of the cane raises a reticle for aiming, while also uncovering the muzzle. It fires a discharge of Dust, which creates a distinct whistling sound when airborne, and explodes on impact. Melodic Cudgel is shown to be capable of firing at least two types of projectiles: one with a red flare, and one with a white flare. Its explosive capabilities are enough to detonate Dust crystals, as seen when Roman fires a shot at a red crystal during the episode "Ruby Rose." The weapon is also capable of blowing large holes in pavement, as shown in "Black and White." Melodic Cudgel is capable of firing multiple shots in quick succession, as seen in "Black and White," displaying a high capacity of ammunition. The cane also seems capable of fending off both bladed weapons and the projectiles fired from ranged weapons, such as Sun Wukong's personal weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang; its handle can also be used to grapple opponents, disarm them, or lower their defenses, as seen when Blake Belladonna tried to launch an offensive on Roman. The handle is also attached to a tether and can be fired over long distances to reel in a fleeing target. The body of Melodic Cudgel is also very flexible, as seen in "No Brakes," when Roman bends it to a significant degree, but it returns to normal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 8